Conversaciones
by Lovely Traum
Summary: A veces el amor nos pone palabras en la punta de la lengua. Debemos callar, esperar o atrevernos? Cinco parejas, cinco momentos y cinco historias del mundo de Twilight. (Este fic participa del reto "Historias de amor en 155 palabras" del foro Sol de Medianoche).
1. (Bella&Edward)

**Disclaimer** : Twilight y sus personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

\- Me gustaría que dejaras de mentirme, Edward. Porque la verdad es que ya estoy harta. Tú crees que por ser una chica no sé lo que pasa en la cabeza de los hombres? Que como soy humana no me voy a dar cuenta de lo que pasa en tu cabeza?

\- Pero, Bella, Amor mío...

\- No me vengas con eso ahora. Alice ya confesó todo: desde el día en que conocí a tus padres me dejas creer una mentira!

\- Pero, Amor...

\- Nada. Si me vas a decir algo, que sea la verdad.

Y entonces la mirada férrea color chocolate derritió el oro de la suya.

\- Muy bien.- se rindió, agachando la cabeza. - Te la diré.

En el rostro de la joven brilló una sonrisa maliciosa. Desapareció unos instantes dentro de su cuarto para después reaparecer frente a él, un vestido en cada mano.

\- Ya que el azul no es mi color... El rojo o el negro?


	2. (Jasper&Alice)

Sentada en una seductora pose frente a su tocador, una hermosa y pequeña mujer de porcelana contemplaba su reflejo níveo.

\- A veces pienso que soy sólo una cara bonita.- suspiró, volviéndose hacia mí.

\- Por qué lo piensas?- le pregunté con dulzura. Me hería que pensara así, y quería gritarle que no lo hiciera. Pero el amor me había enseñado a escuchar y a tener paciencia.

\- So..sólo soy... interesante por fuera. - murmuró con dolor en su voz.- Por dentro, en cambio...

\- ...eres dulce, alegre, explosiva, valiente, artística, inteligente, considerada, festiva...

\- ...Y vacía. Tengo un gran hueco en el cerebro... hasta mi corazón perdió algo.

\- Cariño, eso no es cierto. Eres la persona más lista que jamás conocí.

\- No me refiero a eso. - me corrigió, una pequeña sonrisa despuntando en sus labios.

\- Lo sé, tesoro mío- le dije tomándola en brazos.- Pero por qué importan tanto los malos recuerdos cuando tienes a los más felices contigo?


	3. (Angela&Ben)

El aroma de vainilla de los pastelitos solía sacarle una sonrisa, pero ahora sólo conseguía hacerla llorar. Eran los mismos que habían compartido en su primera cita. Cuando eran jóvenes y nada les impedía estar juntos. Suspiró. Rindiéndose, sacó el teléfono y compuso su número.

\- Hola?

Era su voz. Quería decirle... Todo lo que sentía: ése vacío en su vida, ésa sensación de nostalgia que la sumergía con cada familiaridad. Ésas noches de lágrimas, ésas tardes desperdiciadas en su cocina, recordando, mientras sus compañeros salían a divertirse. Eso en lo que se había convertido su vida sin las motocicletas y las películas de artes marciales, sin las risas y los pastelitos de vainilla. Sin él y su cálida y amorosa compañía.

\- Hola? Quién es?

Pero no pudo. Estaba petrificada de dolor.

Nunca había comprendido la reacción de Bella al irse Edward. Ahora la entendía: quería soltar el teléfono y llorar el resto de su vida.


	4. (Jacob&Renesmee)

Paseábamos tomados de la mano. El viento otoñal alborotaba sus suaves rizos, y a su alrededor bailaban las hojas rojas, anaranjadas y marrones. Su belleza me dejó sin aliento.

\- Jake! Ya deja de mirarme así! Me pones incómoda.- se quejó.

Una imagen de mí con expresión embobada y ojos muy abiertos llegó a mi cerebro.

\- Lo siento, Nessie. Es que te ves...- en momentos así podría decirle cualquier cosa. "Nessie, te he amado desde el primer momento en que te ví. Por favor, dime que tú también" era una de las opciones. Pero...

La niña frente a mí no tenía paciencia, igual que su madre. Cruzó sus brazos frente a su pecho, un claro "estoy esperando".

 _Pero yo también te espero, Nessie. Te espero desde hace tres años, y aún me faltan más..._

\- ...te ves como un hada del bosque!

Su carita se iluminó.

\- En seriooo?

\- De verdad, verdad.

\- Súper! Jugamos a "hadas y lobos"?


	5. (Sue&Billy)

\- Por qué no?- me preguntó Billy cuando estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta.

Me detuve. Sabía muy bien de qué me hablaba. Del tiempo en que corríamos juntos por la reserva, imaginando tener nuestros poderes algún día, como su padre. En que huíamos de Harry que nos perseguía, y le gruñíamos que se fuera. Billy era todo mi mundo... hasta que apareció Sarah, indefensa y tierna, la pequeña caperucita roja. Y él sucumbió ante su encanto. Todas sus promesas... Por el contario, Charlie siempre había estado ahí. Silencioso, tímido, apartado del secreto y de la diversión, pero aún así estuvo para mí sin pedir nada a cambio. No me dijo que me amaba, sólo lo supe. Y cuando se casó con Renée, no me debía nada. Bendije su inestable unión a regañadientes. Para ése tiempo, Billy ya era padre. Y yo esperaba a la hija de Harry.

Miré fijamente a Billy.

\- Porque la elegiste.


End file.
